logosfandomcom-20200222-history
People's Television Network
PTV (People's Television Network) formerly as GTV Network from 1974 until 1980, MBS (Maharlika Broadcasting System) from 1980 until 1986, and NBN (National Broadcasting Network) from 2001 until 2011, is the flagship public TV network owned by the Philippine Government. PTV is the main brand of PTNI (People's Television Network, Inc.), one of the attached agencies under the Presidential Communications Operations Office (PCOO). PTV is along with sister media companies RPN (minority-owned) and IBC as well as radio network Philippine Broadcasting Service (PBS). GTV Network 1974–1980 1974–1977 In 1974, during the Martial Law era and Marcos adminstration/regime, Government Television (GTV) started its broadcast under the Philippine Government though National Media Production Center (NMPC). The network began its telecast on Channel 4, the channel formerly owned by ABS-CBN which was shutdown on the start of Martial Law on September 23, 1972. 1977–1979 1979-1980 Note: CNDE means C'itizen's '''N'etwork for 'D'evelopmetal 'E'ntertainment Maharlika Broadcasting System 1980–1986 1980–1986 In 1980, GTV-4 was rebranded as '''Maharlika Broadcasting System (MBS). It also switched into full color television broadcast, the last on Philippine television. The name change was part of the ultilization of the word "Maharlika" by Marcos during Martial Law era. 1983–1985 1985–1986 Similar to KHVH/KITV logo. 1986 People's Television Network (first era) 1986–1989 PTV 4 Print Logo (1986-1989).png|Print version In February 24, 1986, during EDSA People Power Revolution, the event that ended the Marcos regime and the dictator, Ferdinand Marcos, was ousted, MBS-4 was officially renamed to People's Television (PTV). This change is a sign that the network is in the hands of the supporters of Cory Aquino, Marcos' rivalry and the new president of the Philippines. The Snake-shaped number "4'" wordmark from GTV in 1979 to 1980 was reused. Its color's logo is also in yellow, symbol of democracy during the Marcos regime and People Power. 1989–1995 In 1989, PTV-4 added the tagline, "'The People's Network" and also added a new slogan, "Four For You!". Its logo features a 5-striped number "4" wordmark, replacing the Snake-shaped number "4" wordmark. 1995–1998 In late-1995, during Ramos adminstration, PTV-4 introduced its new tagline that says, "Ang Network Para Sa Pilipino" (The Network for Filipinos). The number "4'" was also dropped. Its logo feature a yellow dove flying with the tri-colored, blue, white and red flag and the "PTV" wordmark in yellow. Its colors symbolize the flag of the Philippines. 1998–2000 PTV 4 Print Logo 1998.png|Print version In 1998, during Estrada adminstration, PTV was relaunched as "'PTV Network". The "PTV" wordmark was changed into different font and also added the "Network" word below the wordmark, it still stood as People's Television Network. The tri-colored (Blue, White and Red) ribbons with flying dove and the "Ang Network Para Sa Pilipino" tagline was dropped, and their tagline was replaced with, “'Best in News Professionals/Best in Sports/Best in Culture and Education'.” 2000–2001 In May 2000, PTV rebranded again with its new tagline, "Fast... Forward...". The word "Network" was dropped. The logo featured a 3D rendered blue oval with Tri-colored Red, Green, and Blue with rounded edges and also the letter "P'" in White on the 3D rendered blue oval and the letters "'TV" in Blue. National Broadcasting Network 2001–2011 2001–2011 In July 16, 2001, during Arroyo adminstration, PTV-4 "went off the air" to make way for its officially new name as National Broadcasting Network (NBN), with carrying a new slogan "One People. One Nation. One Vision.". Its logo featured a modified NBN wordmark (which is similar to the old logo of NBN (the acronym stands for "Newcastle Broadcasting New South Wales" from Australia used from 1977 until 1994) with its three colors, Blue, Red, and Yellow. Although the channel was still named NBN, its corporate name, People's Television Network, Inc. is still being used until now. 2003–2005 In 2003, NBN was called NBN World ', in cooperation with the Television and Radio Broadcasting Service (TARBS). 2007–2011 In 2007, NBN was rebranded again with its new tagline as "'NBN: Information Channel", while the 2001 NBN logo is still being used until October 5, 2011. People's Television Network (second era) 2011–2012 In October 6, 2011, During the Aquino III administration. NBN was officially renamed back to People's Television (PTV), this time as People's Television Network, Inc. (PTNI). Its logo featured a Satellite dish-styled logo and its colors also represented the Philippine flag (the colors of red, blue and yellow). 2012 In January 16, 2012, during the network's special coverage of impeachment trial of Former Chief Justice, Renato Corona, PTV used a temporary logo, it features the "PTV" wordmark in Red with the "People's Television" phrase and the "Network" word in black below the wordmark on a grey box with rounded corners, and it was used until July 1, 2012, as a preparation of PTV's reformat. The logo was short-lived. 2012–2017 PTV 4 Print Logo (2012-2017).png|Print version In July 2, 2012, During the Aquino III administration. PTV was officially rebranded again with its slogan as "PTV: Telebisyon ng Bayan". On July 11, 2016, during Duterte administration, the "Telebisyon ng Bayan" slogan was dropped from the logo, retaining the 2012 PTV logo until April 2, 2017. The logo featured the letter P depicting a stylised television with an antenna on top colored in light blue. 2017–present During the Duterte administration on April 3, 2017, its 2012 logo was replaced by temporary logo (a stylized wordmark of PTV and the channel's name in Gill Sans) as the network prepared for the launch of its new logo on June 28, 2017, which represents the elements of the Philippine flag (three stars, sun, the triangle and the colors of red, blue and yellow) and also the "People's Television" word in Proxima Nova Extrabold font. The temporary stylized PTV wordmark was still used as the station's on-screen secondary logo. Both the temporary logo and the permanent logo appeared on PTV Outside Broadcast (OB) Vans. PTV also kept the slogan "Para sa Bayan (For the Nation)", which was already used since July 2016 (prior to the re-branding). See also * Philippine Broadcasting Service * Radyo Pilipinas One (RP1) 738 AM * Radyo Pilipinas Dos (RP2) 918 AM * 87.5 FM1 * 104.3 FM2 * Radio Philippines Network * Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippines Category:Television channels in the Philippines Category:Television broadcasters Category:Television channels and stations established in 1974 Category:24-hour television news channels in the Philippines Category:Metro Manila Category:Institutions under the Philippine Government Category:Digital television channels in the Philippines Category:Television stations broadcasting on channel 4 Category:Quezon City Category:Television stations broadcasting on channel 42 Category:1974 Category:1980 Category:1986 Category:2001 Category:2011 Category:People's Television Network Category:Philippine Television networks Category:Public broadcasters